Harry
by Lahel
Summary: Second Year Drabble: PercyxHarry, but really innocent, and mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoplz! I do not advocate PercyxHarry, but in most fanfictions that I've read, Percy never gets along well with Harry. I mean, they flat-out hate each other. I understand that Percy seems evil or just plain git-ty, but I wanna give him a chance. This is just a drabble and will probably not be updated 'cause I'm lazy that way. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I do not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not own. Cross out the double negatives, and you get-**

**Hermione: Ooh! Me! Pick me! I do not own!**

**Me: Um... Correct. Five points to Gryffindor...?**

* * *

Percy returned from his patrol, only to see a small figure sitting in the common room, staring at the fireplace.

"What are you doing, Potter?" he asked, putting as much venom as he could into that one question.

The boy in question was startled, and quickly wiped his eyes. "Nothing," he growled.

Percy walked over briskly and grabbed his arm. It was surprisingly thin, he mused. And Harry's pale skin was starting to turn red from the pressure. "Are you crying, Potter?" he asked mockingly. "Tired of petrifying people now?"

"Let **GO** of me!" Harry cried, jerking his arm from Percy's grasp. Harry glared at Percy, but faltered. He really didn't have the strength for any fights tonight.

He started out in a small voice, "It hurts, you know. Nobody's on your side when you're me. Even Ron and Hermione are unnerved because I'm a- a **freak**!"

The emphasis on the last word did not go unnoticed by Percy. Harry merely gave a hollow laugh, but his tone showed all the pain inside.

And in that instant, Percy did not see the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Boy-Who-Constantly-Undermines-Authority-And-Rules. No, Percy saw Harry James Potter, a boy who was broken through and through. He pulled Harry to his chest. Harry was surprised, but gave no resistance as he was very tired. He sobbed into Percy's robes, and the older boy drew him closer. Finally Harry had calmed down a little.

"So you're _not_ the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Percy.

Harry gave a dirty look and frowned, only to see Percy grinning like- like one of the twins, if you could believe it! He smiled slightly, and burrowed his face deeper in his robes. Percy stroked his ever-messy hair, marveling at its silkiness despite how it looks. "Don't touch," mumbled a sleepy voice in his shirt.

It was only then that Percy realized what he was doing. Flushed, he looked down at the younger boy. "You should go to sleep. There are classes tomorrow." Hopefully, his voice did not sound as weak as he thought it did.

Reluctantly, Harry detached himself from the embrace and started off in the direction of the boys' sleeping quarters. But he suddenly had a strange urge.

He turned back to the red-haired boy and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs.

The Weasley boy was left in the room alone as color rushed to his cheeks, matching his hair.

"Merlin," he murmured before going to his own dorm room to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter. Also, this chapter doesn't have Percy in it, but the next one will! Oh my god, a plot is forming. Thank you to Eshi9 for the suggestion on how to continue the story!**

Harry woke from his dream. He didn't remember clearly what it was about, but there was red hair, and a lingering feeling on his lips. Ginny, maybe? But the presence was different.

He was in the Gryffindor Tower again. After everything that the Order had tried, Harry had killed Voldemort with an _Expelliamus_. Somehow, it felt so anticlimactic. All of his life so far had been one continuous battle with Voldemort, and everything was… over. He had no idea what to do in life. Actually, he never imagined that he would even survive, so he had made no long-term plans. The Ministry had given him an Order of Merlin, first class. Hermione was helping him study to pass his NEWTs. But what about after Hogwarts? What could he do?

Harry remembered entertaining thoughts of being an Auror. He was stupid. Honestly, Harry was tired of fighting Dark wizards. He saw people die too many times to be comfortable fighting. Fred… Remus… Tonks… all gone.

He also had a child to take care of: Teddy Lupin. No matter what, he would make sure Teddy had the best childhood ever, and he couldn't possibly take care of a child if he was an Auror. Sure, his grandmother Andromeda was there, but Harry was the godfather. He had a responsibility to fulfill.

He sighed. There was no use going back to sleep now, since his brain was fully functional. He got up from his bed and headed out the door, kicking Ron's bed on the way to wake him up. Harry was pretty sure he heard a groan. Satisfied, he went to the recently-redecorated Great Hall.

As Harry walked, people whispered. However, this wasn't the same malicious whispers as they once were, during his second and fourth years especially. No, these were more filled with awe and wonder. A third-year Ravenclaw waved shyly at him. He waved back, more out of good manners than anything else.

As soon as he sat down, an owl swooped overhead and dropped a note.

**Please come to the Headmistress's office after breakfast. The password is a flower that gave way to a hero.**

Harry wondered, vaguely, if he'd done anything office-worthy. He hadn't, not really. But after a good helping of blueberry pancakes, he went up to the office. Harry told the goblin, "Lily," and went up.

Headmistress McGonagall saw Harry as he entered, and motioned for him to sit.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," she said pleasantly.

Good. It seemed he wasn't in trouble.

"Good day, Headmistress. What can I do you for?" he asked, just as pleasant.

Headmistress McGonagall's pleasant smile turned a little sneaky. Harry's smile melted like Dali's melting clock. Still there, but not very pretty to look at.

"Well," she started. "Hogwarts still needs a lot of renovation, correct?"

Harry nodded, acknowledging the statement.

"And much of our funding had come from the ministry before, right?"

This was news to him, but Harry nodded anyways to avoid looking like a fool.

"The rest of the Wizarding World needs renovation as well, though. So we need to send a representative to request funding at the meeting, which is in two days."

Oh. So that was what this was all about. "Why me?" asked Harry. "Wouldn't you- or any other teacher, really- be better? I'm not much of a people person."

"Ah, but you are the Man-Who-Conquered, who is currently attending Hogwarts. You lead an attack that lead to the defeat of You-Know-Who, and had the charisma to form the… Dumbledore's Army, was it?" said Headmistress McGonagall.

The look in her eyes was the same as Professor Dumbledore's when he was determined to do something. After pointing out some weak arguments, Harry agreed to go. Sometimes, he thought that simply holding the Headmaster position was enough to make someone barmy and manipulative. He left the room, completely missing the smiles that the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall shared.


End file.
